Retribution
by Espiritu
Summary: The Genii are back and there's going to be trouble. It's payback time and Major Sheppard is at the top of their hit list. COMPLETE
1. The Die Is Cast

Title: Retribution  
Author: Espiritu  
Rating: PG13  
Category: Drama, Action/Adventure  
Spoilers: 'Underground', 'The Storm', and 'The Eye'  
Summary: The Genii are back, and there's going to be trouble. It's payback time and Major Sheppard is at the top of their hit list.  
Author Notes: Thanks to all you reviewers for your positive feedback. It is much appreciated and makes my day.  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its wonderfully complex characters unfortunately still don't belong to me. But nobody said I couldn't borrow them. Only the planet Logara and its inhabitants are figments of my own imagination. 

Retribution

Chapter 1: The Die is Cast

The sun had just risen into what promised to be a clear, bright, and seasonally temperate day on Logara. The warm rays filtered down through the trees at the edge of a forest and radiated across a grassy field, strewn with a colorful array of wildflowers just beginning to bloom. The quiet of the morning was disrupted momentarily as the stargate situated at far side of the field activated and discharged the four members of Major John Sheppard's team into the warm spring day.

They were here on a routine scouting expedition, looking to form trading alliances with the inhabitants of the planet. They still needed additional sources of fresh food, and possible allies in their fight against the Wraith. Since the Athosians had past dealings with this planet, it seemed a good idea to see if the Logarans would also welcome the current occupants of Atlantis as friends.

The team members dispersed out of the gate, each taking a visual inventory of their immediate surroundings. After coming through the wormhole, it always took a second to acclimate to the new environment. Coming through the event horizon felt similar to the jetlag frequent fliers faced after crossing several time zones. Only in this case, they weren't crossing degrees of longitude within hours, but entering new planetary systems within minutes. It was a thrilling trip, but stargate travel still took some getting used to.

Sheppard put on a pair of dark eyeshades to block the sun's glare as he surveyed the terrain before him. Lieutenant Ford did a quick perimeter check while McKay busied himself with obtaining various readings from his handheld scanner. Teyla Emmagan looked around and then pointed in a westerly direction from the field past a grove of small trees.

"The Logaran township lies a short walk in that direction if my memory serves me well."

Sheppard looked at the other members of his team. "Okay people, let's hit the road."

Teyla gave him a slightly confused look. "There is no road in this field, Major. Indeed, we have a bit of a walk before we even reach the proper pathway leading to the township. And when we get there, why would we want to strike it?"

"It's an Earth expression. I meant let's get moving." Sheppard replied, hiding his slight grin. Behind him, Ford stifled a chuckle as he shouldered his P-90 in preparation for the hike.

Teyla shook her head and muttered. "I will never understand all your earth language's idioms." She started off in she had indicated with the other three falling in step alongside her.

"Teyla, you said the Athosians have dealt with Logara in the past. How receptive do you think they will be to us showing up on their doorstep uninvited?" Sheppard had learned from past experience most species, human or alien, were often leery of strangers.

"They have always welcomed my people and traded fairly. Though it was with my father, Tughan, that they usually conducted their business. I have not visited their world since my father was taken by the Wraith."

"Well, hopefully they'll remember you as a friend." Ford pipped in.

McKay, who had been continuing to take readings of the area as they walked, interrupted their conversation. "Ah Major, I've been getting some very interesting energy spikes, and they appear to get stronger as we head in the direction of the town."

"What type of energy readings? Can you tell what they're coming from?" Sheppard asked as he looked over at the physicist who periodically glanced up from his scanner to survey the field and nearby woods.

"Unfortunately, Major, this scanner only indicates the presence of energy fields and the general heading of the source. It does not have a magic button I can push that differentiates energy output signatures from an advanced source like an ion propulsion engine from something more basic like..oh say...a toaster."

"So you're saying you can only say that there is SOME kind of energy?"

"I'm so sorry. Let me rephrase it for you. Yes, scanner light up, energy there. Scanner no light up, energy not there." The scientist retorted, eliciting an eye roll from the Major.

Sheppard ignored McKay for a moment and turned to the Athosian woman at his side. "Teyla, how advanced is this civilization?"

"From what I have seen, the Logarans are simple merchants, craftsmen, and farmers. They have some basic machinery to help them manufacture trade goods, but nothing nearly as advanced as on Atlantis."

"What about areas outside the town? Are there any abandoned cities that might have been left there by the Ancients?" The major asked Teyla as they continued walking.

The Athosian woman shrugged. "I never ventured beyond the township during our visits. I was younger then and stayed among the other children while my father negotiated trading agreements with their magistrate. My father never mentioned anything hearing about ruins outside the town, but I was told there were smaller villages and farms outside the town's limits."

"Are you thinking sir that the Ancients might have been here in the past?" Lieutenant Ford asked.

"Maybe. There has to be some reason for the energy readings."

"Do you think we might find a ZPM here, Major?" Teyla inquired.

"Hope so." Sheppard turned to the scientist. "McKay, keep an eye on those readings. I'd like to investigate them further once we get closer to the source."

(TBC)


	2. With Friends Like These

AN: See chapter one for disclaimers 

Retribution

Chapter 2: With Friends Like These

The four continued walking in the direction of the town. As they climbed a small rise in the terrain, they were able to view a sizable town down in a wide and shallow valley. Just over the hill, they could see a stone-paved roadway currently being traversed by a small group of villagers heading to the marketplace to trade.

Teyla pointed to the road. "That is the roadway into the town. It will take us directly to the town market center where we will find the magistrate. It is with him you will need to speak."

"Well, let's go then." Sheppard waved his team forward as he headed down the hillside towards the road.

By the time they reached the road, several other travelers were just ahead of them already entering the gates to the town. Some appeared to be carrying baskets of fresh produce to sell in the marketplace. The team fell in behind the group of farmers as they reached the entrance to the town. A few people stopped to look at the quartet from Atlantis, but they did not appear too alarmed at strangers in their midst. Instead, they curiously watched the newcomers and gossiped among themselves as the four cautiously walked past.

The pathway through the town widened ahead to form a large circular area with a fountain in the center surrounded by a variety of buildings and vendor stalls. As they headed towards the town center, they were approached by two young men who stood blocking their way. The taller of the two assessed the oddly attired strangers before him, eyeing them somewhat warily as he spoke.

"Greetings travelers. Your mode of dress is unfamiliar to me. Have you come from afar?"

Teyla stepped forward to reply for the group. "Aye, we have come through the Journeyer's Portal. I am Teyla Emmagan of the Athosians. My father, Tughan, was a friend and trade partner to your people. These people are my trusted friends and also seek an alliance with the Logarans."

Sheppard nodded at the young man and introduced the other members of his team to him. "I am Major John Sheppard. This is Lieutenant Aiden Ford and this is Dr. Rodney McKay."

The young man smiled and nodded back to each of them. "Welcome then. I am Senara, emissary to the magistrate." He indicated his companion. "This is Visku. I know of Tugan of the Athosians. My uncle, Raylok considered him a worthy leader and business associate. Have you come to trade in the marketplace also?".

"Yes, we wish to barter for food from your farms." Sheppard responded.

"Are you experiencing a drought in your village to prevent you from having enough food to feed your people? Is that why you carry weapons, to force us to give you supplies?" The other Logaran questioned the group.

"Major Sheppard's people have journeyed far from their homeworld and are in need of fresh vegetables, fruit, and meats to supplement their travel rations until they can grow crops in their new settlement. We carry weapons only to defend ourselves from the Wraith." Teyla answered.

The young man seemed to find this answer acceptable. "You have come at a good time. Our harvest has been very bountiful this season. Have you valuables to offer in exchange?"

McKay retorted. "Of course we have valuables. We've got a virtual smorgasbord of goodies. Just call us Trade Goods 'R Us. You want it, we've got it--medicine, computers, weapons...umm"

Sheppard cut the physicist off with a nudge of his elbow before he rambled further and grinned at the Logaran. "I am sure we can come up with something you will like." He gave McKay a warning look to remind him to zip his lip before he offered to build them an atomic bomb like he had done with the Genii.

Teyla looked back at the major before turning again to the tall Logaran. "Major Sheppard's people have many types of goods appropriate in value in exchange for your foodstuffs. May we speak with the magistrate to discuss the terms of trade.? I am positive we can negotiate a fair settlement."

"Assuredly. If you will come with me, I will show you the way to Magistrate Golathe's council chamber." The young man beckoned them to follow as he turned and strode across the center towards a large stone building.

As they walked behind the Logaran and entered through an ornate doorway, McKay took out his scanner once again and performed a cursory sweep of the doorway and the passageways that branched out from the wide corridor they headed down. As Senara stopped before a closed door in the main hallway and turned back to the group, McKay stuffed his scanner back in his vest pocket to hide it from the young man's view.

"This is Magistrate Golathe's council chamber. If you will please wait here, I will let him know of your arrival and request to meet with him." Senara entered the office and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the Logaran left them, McKay pulled Sheppard aside and pulled out his scanner to show him the readout on the display. "It would appear, Major, that the energy source lies somewhere within this building. The display spiked once we entered this hall."

"Any ideas where it might be coming from?" Sheppard inquired as he glanced at the readout.

"I'm not sure, but this building is huge. The source could be located anywhere in any one or more of the rooms. I can only tell when we get closer to it." McKay replied.

"So it looks like we have to play a game of Hot & Cold then." Sheppard pursed his lips as he looked around the various corridors and doorways.

Noticing Teyla's questioning look, the major added. "I'll explain later."

Any further discussion on the energy readings was curtailed as Senara opened the door and motioned them inside. "Magistrate Golathe will see you now."

They followed Senara into the council chamber. The spacious room was well appointed with carved wood furniture, paintings, and an intricately woven oriental style rug. Across the room, the magistrate arose from his seat at a large desk where it appeared he was reviewing paperwork. As the team entered his chamber, he walked around the desk and stood before them as Senara presented the Logaran leader to the group.

"Welcome to Logara. I am pleased to see you again Teyla. It has been too long since we have been graced with a visit from the Athosians. My daughter will be glad to know you have come to see us."

"I am honored you remember me, Magistrate, since I was still an adolescent when last our people traded. Please send my regards to Kenra. I would be pleased to visit with her. It has been many days since we have last seen each other." Teyla spoke warmly in reply as she extended her hands in greeting.

The tall, gray-haired leader grasped her hands in reply and bowed his head to the Athosian woman. "My condolences also on the loss of your father to the Wraith. Tugan was a good friend and I was saddened to hear of his death."

"Thank you Magistrate Golathe. You are very kind. I would like you to meet my friends who wish to trade with you." Teyla introduced each of her team members.

As he was introduced to the magistrate, Sheppard thought he saw a flicker of recognition play across the Logaran leader's face once he heard Major Sheppard's name. But as he acknowledged Golathe's greeting, the only expression to greet him was one of friendly welcome.

Still, the major had long since learned to trust his instincts and he could not ignore the nagging feeling that the magistrate knew more than he let on. His gut told him to keep an eye on this man, even as he smiled in return as introductions were made.

Golathe bid them to sit at a wide table and summoned an aide from the adjoining room. "Please make yourselves comfortable. My aide, Talmar, will see to bringing us some refreshments." The young man bowed to the guests and hurried out of the room as the group seated themselves around the table.

"Senara tells me you wish to trade for a portion of the harvest from our farmlands. The land provides such bounty only after much toil. We would seek something of equal value in return."

"That's completely understandable. I am sure we have something to bring to the table so to speak." Sheppard glanced around the table at his teammates as he spoke. "Perhaps medicine or help from our doctors."

"We have our own healers, Major, and we have little disease on Logara."

"Well, maybe some technical assistance or machinery to help you farm more efficiently." Sheppard offered.

"Our scientists are experts in their respective fields. We can offer invaluable technical assistance to make you more productive." McKay added to the discussion at hand.

"Perhaps. What we want is an effective weapon to use against the Wraith when they come for the next culling. Do you have a weapon that will kill such an enemy?"

Remembering how happy Weir had been when they offered C4 explosives in a previous trading mission, Sheppard was hesitant to mention any weapons at their disposal. "We might have something to help you defend yourselves."

"Surely you can understand, Major, that we want to do more than defend ourselves. If you have come across the Wraith, you would know no one can live without fear until they have been annihilated."

As Golathe spoke, his aide reappeared with beverages and a tray of assorted fruits, nuts, and cheeses. He placed them the tray at the center of the table and served everyone seated. McKay sniffed cautiously at his drink before taking a sip, prompting Senara to remark that the Logaran ale was enjoyed and prized by travelers from many worlds.

Sheppard took a sip of the beverage himself before turning back to Golathe. "We've met the Wraith up close and personal so we can understand the annihilation thing. Maybe we can join forces in the fight against them."

"And if we become your allies, Major?" asked the Logaran magistrate.

"We might be willing to offer weapons to our allies. Of course, I will have to talk with my boss."

"I understand. We will let you go back to your people then to discuss the matter. Come back once the sun sets. It is a custom of my people to close deals over a meal. We shall have a dinner feast prepared in honor of our new possible alliance. We will finalize terms after you have sampled Logaran cuisine."

"Okay, I am sure we can come up with an acceptable solution by then. We will see you at sunset."

As Golathe stood, Sheppard took this as his cue to leave. He bid the magistrate goodbye, collected the rest of his team, and followed Senara out the door.

As soon as the Atlantis team was escorted from the room, Golathe summoned his aide from across the room with a brief nod. The young man left his post in the corner of the room and walked to where the Logaran leader remained standing and awaited his instructions.

"Talmar, send a message to the Genii homeworld and invite Chief Cowen to tonight's little gathering. Tell him we have guests I am sure he would be pleased to speak with again."

(TBC)


	3. He Tasks Me

AN: See chapter one for disclaimers

Retribution

Chapter 3: He Tasks Me

Chief Cowen sat at his desk contemplating the message he just received over the subspace relay communication system. The unexpected, but serendipitous news from Golathe of Logara was welcome indeed. The timing of the invitation, however, meant he had to develop a plan fast. He did not want to miss an opportunity to get revenge on the man who had bested him with such embarrassing ease. Not just once, but twice. The humiliation he suffered as the result of both incidences was a constant source of irritation. Yes, the man in question was a thorn in Cowen's side. A thorn that needed to be removed.

The defeat of his top commander and the loss of over 60 well-trained, dedicated Genii soldiers during the attempted takeover of Atlantis was not something easily forgiven or quickly forgotten. Cowen felt someone had to pay dearly. That someone was one Major John Sheppard. At their first encounter, Cowen had warned Sheppard that he did not want to make an enemy of the Genii. Now he finally was being handed a chance to make good on his threat. He intended to use it.

Leaving his office, he strode down the corridor and entered a large gymnasium where several warriors practiced hand-to-hand combat techniques within a small arena. Under the tutelage of their commanding officer, the trainees parried and thrust at their opponents with long wooden staffs. Normally Cowen enjoyed watching the intricate, seemingly choreographed movements of the martial arts discipline his soldiers performed, but today he had urgent business to discuss with their teacher.

The teacher in question looked up from his students at the sound of the door opening. Seeing Cowen enter the gymnasium, he told his students to continue their exercises, as he walked up to his commander-in-chief. Normally, he allowed no one to interrupt a training session, but Chief Cowen, by privilege of his rank, was the one exception to this rule. An astute observer and a canny strategist, the older veteran warrior could ascertain from the chief's expression that this was no ordinary visit.

"Chief Cowen, it is always a pleasure to have you attend our morning exercises. Today, though, I get the feeling you have not come just to see how your future troops are faring."

"Commander Koyla, you see right through me as usual. Remind me never to play poker with you. I have just received news from the Logaran homeworld that I think you should hear."

"Logara? What news does our good friend Golathe have for the Genii?"

"He was just visited by some travelers looking to trade."

"Yes, so? Logara is a busy trade center known to many worlds. The business concerns of Golathe should hardly be of interest to me. Why should we concern ourselves with news of common travelers?" Koyla impatiently asked.

Unless Cowen had something more to tell him, he needed to get back to his trainees. The Wraith could show up any day now, and he needed to get his inexperienced charges as ready as possible. Especially in light of losing so many seasoned soldiers recently. Cowen could sense Koyla's growing impatience and grinned at him as he spoke.

"Oh, but these are no ordinary travelers. This latest group came from Atlantis."

Koyla's interest was suddenly piqued. "Atlantis! Are they still on Logara as we speak?"

"No, but they will be returning this evening. Golathe has invited them to dinner to discuss a possible trade alliance. The party of four due to dine at Golathe's table tonight will include none other than Major Sheppard, Dr. McKay, and Teyla Emmagan....names I am sure you remember."

"Ah yes, I remember them well. They left me so little reason to forget them." Koyla allowed a small grin to etch his grizzled and battle worn features. "This is good news indeed, Chief Cowen. I am sure you have a plan?"

Koyla was pleased to hear his former adversary would be once again within his reach, Ever since his defeat at Atlantis, there was not a day that went by that the Genii commander did not curse Major Sheppard's existence. The hostile takeover of the sea-bound city should have been the crowning glory of his military career, but instead it had turned into an unmitigated disaster. Instead of claiming Atlantis as his own and gaining invaluable technology for the Genii homeworld, Koyla found himself besieged by one crafty and defiant soldier.

Though seriously outnumbered, the major had continued to outwit the Genii at every turn, refusing to back down in the face of impossible odds. He turned out to be a formidable opponent, worthy of Koyla's admiration and respect, even as much as his hatred. But the cold, calculated murder of his men was a deed that must be punished. Over 50 alone lost forever when Sheppard raised the stargate's shield as a secondary contingent of Genii soldiers were gating into the city. Soldiers lost so completely in the wormhole that he had no bodies to bring home to their families. No bodies for the families to bury, just memories of the men they mourned. Not to mention the injuries the major had inflicted on the commander himself when he so brazenly shot Koyla as he held Dr. Weir hostage in front of the stargate. He still carried the scars on his chest, and his shoulder still ached at night, an ever-present reminder of Koyla's shameful defeat. Yes, Major John Sheppard needed to answer to his crimes to the Genii.

Cowen looked back at his highest ranking military official. "I think we can devise one on short notice. Golathe said they will be arriving back at Logara at sunset. I mean us to be there beforehand so we can lay in wait. Can you have a strike force ready in time?"

"I can and I will. I will need at least two hours to prepare my troops. We will finalize our strategy in the meantime. I mean to have the tactical advantage when Major Sheppard and I come face to face again. This time he will not win!"

Chief Cowen slapped his old friend and trusted commander on the back as they both headed out the door. "Come Acastus, let us prepare for tonight's dinner. We will bring the just desserts."

(TBC)


	4. What's on the Menu?

AN: See chapter one for disclaimers 

Retribution

Chapter 4: What's on the Menu?

"So let me get this straight...you are trying to turn us into arms dealers AGAIN?"

Elizabeth Weir did not look happy as she digested the major's report on this recent away mission. The team had just returned from Logara and were seated around the briefing room table going over the events that had occurred on the planet.

Sheppard squirmed slightly in his seat as he tried to explain. "Not exactly. We didn't promise them any weapons...yet. We just implied we might be able to help them defend themselves."

"Oh, forgive me for missing that one small detail, Major. I thought we agreed we'd only offer medical help or some simple technology to the Logarans in exchange for food." Weir never failed to be amazed how this particular team could so often complicate a mission.

McKay cut in. "Elizabeth, we did offer those things, but the Logarans weren't too interested it seems. They did, however, specifically ask for a weapon to use on the Wraith."

"Well if they asked, it must be okay then. Let's just give them some guns, explosives, and a map showing the way to the closest Wraith hive ship!" Weir replied in exasperation.

"Dr. Weir, I believe what the Major and Dr. McKay are trying to explain is that we were attempting to form an alliance with the Logarans against the Wraith. The more the peoples of different worlds band together in friendship, the better hope we all have of someday finding a way to defeat them." Teyla remarked to the group.

"I do recall saying something to Golathe about forming an alliance...." offered Sheppard as he shrugged.

"I am all for friendly alliances, John. God knows we need all the allies we can get in this galaxy, but we should draw the line at arming every planet we visit."

"I know this. I felt it was the best way to keep the lines of negotiation open." The major pointed out as he slouched back in his chair.

Weir sighed before speaking. "One of the primary rules of negotiation is to not promise to give your opponent exactly what he wants from the get go. Especially if it is something you cannot or should not deliver."

"Point taken, Elizabeth. Okay, you're the arbitration guru. So now what do you suggest we offer them?" Sheppard asked.

"They did say they did not need medicine or medical assistance." Ford reminded the group.

"Okay, there must be something else they would want in trade. Teyla, you know these people best. Is there anything besides weaponry that the Logarans need or could use?" Weir asked the Athosian woman.

Teyla tipped her head in thought before replying. "The Logarans are a self-sufficient people. Most of what they want or need, they make themselves. I cannot tell you for certain what would be appropriate to offer. I would guess that like all worlds in this galaxy, stopping the Wraith would be of utmost importance to them. I would say Golathe speaks the truth in that a weapon to use against them would be what the Logarans value and desire most."

"I can understand that. We essentially want the same thing, an effective way to protect ourselves. But I still don't like the idea of offering them armament and military ordnance. John, do you think they would go for an offer of help improving existing or developing better defense methods?"

Sheppard looked up at Elizabeth. "It won't hurt to try. Why don't I mention it over dinner tonight?"

"Fine, just as long as you keep in mind we only are talking about defensive weapons or measures here. I don't want to help them build up an offensive attack position. Especially not when we ourselves don't have a guaranteed way to stop the Wraith.

"What about the energy readings Dr. McKay was picking up on his scanner?" Ford asked. "Shouldn't we also try to find the source?"

"What would you suggest you have us do, Lieutenant? Go door to door and ask anyone who answers if they know anything about random energy readings? McKay questioned.

"But you said yourself that it could be important. Do we want to ignore the possibility of finding a ZPM? Ford countered.

"Oh, I can see us now..sneaking around and accosting any Logaran loitering in the hallway. Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where we can find a ZPM, do you? McKay retorted.

"What I am saying is....

Weir cut in before the conversation escalated into a battle of sarcastic rejoinders.

"Rodney, do you think the energy readings could be coming from a piece of Ancient equipment?

"Like I told the Major, I can only tell energy is coming somewhere from that building we were in. Unfortunately I left my crystal ball back on Earth, so I can't tell you what it is until we find its source." The physicist impatiently muttered.

Weir looked over at Sheppard. "Major, do you think you can try to investigate possible sources without the Logarans getting suspicious?

Sheppard looked around at his team. "We're a creative bunch. I think we can improvise something."

"Okay then. Make sure you report back within four hours to update me on your progress." Weir dismissed the group with a nod.

As the team filed out of the briefing room, Weir called back to Sheppard. "Major, a word please."

Sheppard paused at the doorway and looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Be careful out there, John."

"I always am." The major gave her a boyish grin as he departed to catch up with the rest of his team.

(TBC)


	5. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

AN: See chapter one for disclaimers 

Retribution

Chapter 5: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

For the second time that day, the team from Atlantis exited the stargate and landed on Logara. This time, however, Senara was already on hand waiting patiently for their arrival. Golathe had dispatched his assistant to escort the group back to his chambers and the dinner party that awaited them. As the four finished disembarking from the stargate, Senara greeted their return to the planet.

"Teyla, Major Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Lieutenant Ford! Welcome back to Logara. I trust all went well in your discussions with your leader?" The young man eagerly inquired.

"Hello again, Senara. Yes, I think it went well." The major looked around at each member of his team, asking them. "Don't you guys think so?"

"I think Golathe will find what we have agreed to offer in trade quite acceptable." Teyla answered for the group.

"That is good. Come then, let us make our way to the township. Golathe has had a sumptuous feast prepared in honor of our new friendship. Let us go and partake of the celebration that awaits you." Senara held his arm out, inviting the four teammates to follow him.

Dusk was approaching and the sun was just beginning to cast a warm orange glow across sky when they entered the courtyard of the town square. The vendor stalls and shops previously bustling with activity that morning had now been closed for the evening, and the shopkeepers along with their clientele had gone home to their families for the day. As they crossed the now quiet plaza, the only sound came from the burbling of the fountain, its water reflecting the day's waning light.

The portico outside the entrance of the stone edifice that housed Golathe's council chamber was now awash with the incandescent glow from the ornate lanterns that hung on each side of the doorway. In the growing darkness, the expansive building looked a bit foreboding as if it were guarding secrets from all those who entered into its vast domain. As Senara led them up the steps and in through the front door, Sheppard felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, the instinctive response of a trained soldier alert to danger. Looking around, he saw nothing, however, that warranted this reaction. Still, he pulled the sling of his P-90 closer against his side as he walked with his colleagues, trying to ignore the feeling of misgiving that crept up like a shadow, he entered the building.

Unlike this morning, Senara did not take them to Golathe's council chambers. Instead, he led them further down the corridor until they came to a set of wide doors. As he pulled open the doors, melodic music and the sounds of lively conversation spilled out into the hallway. Over the young Logaran's shoulder, the major could see the party already in progress in what looked to be a large banquet hall. Senara turned aside in the doorway and beckoned the group from Atlantis into the room.

Golathe glanced up from his discussion with a young woman as the team filed into the dining area. Handing his half empty drink over to a steward who hovered nearby with trays of hors d'oeuvres, he walked up to greet his guests.

"Major Sheppard! It's good to have you back. Come in and make yourselves at home. The festivities have just started." The magistrate declared as he gestured to the small groups of Logarans mingling amongst themselves as they sampled food and drink from several buffet tables set up along the room's perimeter.

"Good evening, Magistrate. Sorry, we're a little late. The time difference between our worlds made me lose track of the hour." Sheppard explained.

"Have no concerns, your entrance is timely. Please, call me Golathe. We are all friends here, Major. Let me introduce you to my daughter Kenra." Golathe indicated the attractive, brown-haired young woman at his side.

Sheppard flashed the smile that he used to charm the majority of females he met. "Pleased to meet you, Kenra. You can call me John. This is Dr. Rodney McKay, Lieutenant Aiden Ford, and I believe you already know Teyla Emmagan."

Kenra smiled and welcomed Ford and McKay before turning to Teyla and giving her a hug. "Teyla! Far too many days have separated me from the one I consider my sister. How have you fared in the world since we last met?"

Teyla warmly returned Kenra's embrace. "Far too many days, indeed. I see the time has agreed with you. I, myself, have made a new life on another world with my friends here. They took my people in and offered us a new home after the Wraith attacked Athos and destroyed our village. It is why I brought them here to help them make new friends in return."

"We welcome them as such. Come, let us enjoy the delectable meal my father's chef has prepared for us tonight. I wish to catch up on gossip from other homeworlds before my father steals you away to discuss trade alliances." Kenra showed them a table where they could store their gear before she brought them over to the buffet tables. "Please, help yourselves to refreshments. I trust our cuisine will be to your liking."

"Everything looks delicious, Ma'am." Ford replied as he began to fill a plate, handing it to McKay.

The scientist picked up a skewer of grilled meat, and sniffed at it. "Do you detect the scent of lemons? Does this have any citrus on it?" He asked nervously.

"I don't think so McKay. Just try it, you'll probably like it. You like anything edible." Ford urged as he shook his head in amusement at the physicist's antics.

Rodney squinted back at the lieutenant as he tentatively took a bite, chewing slowly to savor the taste. "Hmmm, this is fabulous! My compliments to the chef." Once convinced that the food was not poisonous, he began to satisfy his hunger with gusto, continuing to sample a variety of offerings from the buffet.

As the team availed themselves to the abundant food and drink, Golathe took them around the room, introducing them to his fellow Logarans, and making small talk about business ventures and the Logaran culture in general. The evening progressed quite pleasantly with the team relaxing and enjoying the company and stimulating conversation. Close to two hours passed before Golathe took Major Sheppard aside and expressed the desire for the group to withdraw to his office to discuss the trade agreement.

"Come with me, Major. We will retire to my council chamber where we can better discuss business matters. We can finish with dessert there after our agreement has been reached and our alliance finalized."

Sheppard gathered his teammates and together they followed Golathe to his chambers. As soon as they entered the office, they were surprised by a group of armed soldiers who surrounded them, cutting off the exit and their only escape route.

"What is this about, Golathe? Is this how you conduct business?" Sheppard asked as he held up his hands.

"Yes, Golathe, is this how you would treat those you call your friends? By lulling them with food and drink, before greeting them with betrayal?" Teyla asked angrily as she looked about the room at the weapons trained on them.

"Forgive me, Teyla. But I owe someone a great debt, and the fortuitous arrival of Major Sheppard allowed me to finally repay it." Golathe simply stated with a look of regret on his face. As he finished speaking, the chamber's door opened and revealed two people the team from Atlantis remembered all too well. Two people they never expected to see this night or on this world.

Watching these two last arrivals enter the room, Sheppard felt his jaw clench and his stomach tighten. Looking at his teammates, he could only say one thing.

"Oh crap!"

(TBC)


	6. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

AN: See chapter one for disclaimers

Retribution

Chapter 6: Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

The four Atlanteans watched in dread and disbelief as Chief Cowen and Commander Koyla of the Genii entered the council chamber.

Surprised by this new development, Ford swallowed hard and cast quick glances at his teammates. Teyla stared icily at the new arrivals, barely containing her rage at Golathe's treachery and betrayal of her trust. Only the guns pointed at her and the other three kept her from attacking their captors. McKay tried to hide his growing panic as his former torturer strode into the room with an evil smile plastered across his face. It was a face he hoped to never see again, a face that still haunted his darkest dreams. Only the dream was now about to become a living nightmare once again.

Sheppard stood with his arms calmly folded in front of him, his face a mask of cool indifference. Only those closest to him could tell a fierce anger simmered below the surface, waiting for an opportune moment to erupt. Only those who knew him well could see the cold determination in his eyes. He was not about to let his nemesis see him sweat.

Chief Cowen strutted up to the captive group, placed his hands behind his back, and walked slowly around each one of them. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. None other than our old and dear friends from the great city of Atlantis."

"Nice to see you again, Cowen. How's that A-bomb coming along?" Sheppard taunted the Genii leader who had stopped his pacing to stand in front of the dark-haired major.

Cowen pursed his lips in annoyance at the major's insolence, but his voice remained impassive as he replied. "Ah, I see you have lost none of your acerbic wit, Major Sheppard. I am surprised though that you haven't yet realized you have so little to laugh about."

"What can I say? I am easily amused." Sheppard shrugged in response.

Koyla, however, did not find the major's sardonic remarks the least bit funny. The Genii commander walked over and viciously backhanded Sheppard across the mouth. "Your impertinence has no place here, Major."

Sheppard casually wiped off the blood that trickled from the corner of his lip with the back of his hand and glared back at Koyla in defiance. "Sorry, but it has a nasty habit of following me around wherever I go."

Koyla narrowed his eyes as he stared the major down. "Believe me, when I have finished with you, you will wish it didn't."

The commander turned to three of his men. "Kindly escort the major to the accommodations I have set aside for him. I wish to share some...after dinner conversation with him."

Two of the brawny warriors grabbed Sheppard by his upper arms while the third kept his weapon aimed at the major's back as they pushed him towards the door. Looking over his shoulder at his team, who were restrained at gunpoint by the rest of the Genii soldiers, he called out to them as he was led from the room. "Don't worry, I will be back."

As soon as the major was taken away for interrogation by Koyla and his men, Cowen instructed several of the remaining guards to direct the others to another location to be placed under confinement.

"Take our guests to their new quarters. I will be there shortly to personally settle them in for the night. We wouldn't want them to miss out on our special brand of Genii hospitality."

As the team members were forcibly removed from the council chambers, Cowen turned to Golathe who had been silently watching the proceedings. "You have done well, Golathe, my friend. Not only do I consider your debt to the Genii repaid, I plan on rewarding you for the gift you have bestowed on us tonight."

Golathe looked sadly after the departing group. "I don't wish to have your blood money, Cowen. My debt to you is paid. Let that be reward enough."

"As you wish then. But your work here will not be soon forgotten." Cowen left the magistrate and headed out the door.

During this time, Major Sheppard was brought to a small, windowless room deep inside the complex. The spartan room was furnished only by a utilitarian table and chairs, along with a small, narrow cot in the corner. The dimly lit room had only one entrance protected by a stout, reinforced door with a heavy padlock on its latch. Far from being a comfortable guest suite, the dreary cell was obviously meant to house captured enemies of the Logarans. After unlocking the door, the Genii soldiers shoved him into the room followed by Koyla.

Shutting the door behind him, Koyla nodded to his men who pulled Sheppard down into one of the chairs, then positioned themselves at each side and in back of their hostage to prevent him from attempting escape.

Refusing to be intimidated, Sheppard looked up at the commander as he spoke. "I guess I am not as good a shot as I thought I was."

"Why? Were you expecting me to be dead from a mere shoulder wound?" Koyla asked.

"Well, I was aiming for your heart. I should have known you didn't have one." Sheppard quipped.

The blow caught him off guard as the soldier to his right slammed the butt of his rifle into the major's ribcage, momentarily knocking the wind from him as he doubled over and grunted in pain. Sucking in his breath, Sheppard sat back up, wincing slightly as he rubbed his bruised side. He watched Koyla warily, wondering when the next strike would come.

"Your continuing defiance grows tiresome, Major Sheppard. I hold all the cards here. You have nothing to gain with your insolence."

"Maybe. Maybe not. What about you, Koyla? What do you possibly hope to get by this little display of military might?" Sheppard asked.

Koyla shook his head in disbelief. "Why isn't it obvious? Retribution, Major. Retribution for the men you murdered and the victory you snatched from my grasp. Not to mention there's still the matter of the C4, the medical supplies, and the spaceship you reneged on, along with the Wraith data device you stole from us."

"Is that all? Now why didn't you say so in the first place?" Sheppard steeled himself against the anticipated blow as he spoke. This time it came from the left as the rifle butt smashed into his stomach, then swung up again to crack against his jaw before he could recover from the first hit. The guard behind him then grabbed his hair, yanking his head back painfully so that he was forced to meet his tormentor's cruel stare.

"You are only making this harder on yourself, Major." The commander pointed out to his captive.

Sheppard tried to hide his grimace of pain as he answered. "I don't see how. You are only going to kill me no matter what I do. Whether I am dead or alive, you'll never see the C4 or your data device. I have nothing to lose."

"Oh, but you do. I do recall your rather touching concern for Dr. Weir's safety. Since she also seemed to hold you in such high regard, I plan to use you as a bargaining chip. Perhaps, I can even persuade her to visit Logara herself to negotiate the release of her people. She's a beautiful woman, I would so relish seeing her again." Koyla sneered.

At the mention of Weir's safety, Sheppard launched himself out of the chair and lunged angrily at the Genii commander before his surprised guards could react. He almost had his hands around Koyla's throat before the soldiers were upon him, kicking and punching him into submission. Though outnumbered, the major continued to fight back until a rifle butt once again smacked down against the back of his head, knocking him senseless. He fell bonelessly onto the floor as darkness overtook him.

Koyla looked down at the unconscious prisoner lying sprawled across the cell floor. "Leave him for now. We will let his pain keep him company in our place for the time being. I have a message to send on our unfortunate major's behalf and will be back within the hour. Guard him well until I return. We will continue our little interrogation after I have taken care of this important piece of business."

(TBC)


	7. Recipe For Disaster

Retribution

Chapter 7: Recipe For Disaster

"We are so dead. Dead! We are going to die. The Genii are going to kill us...ever so slowly and painfully." Rodney McKay ranted as he frantically paced the cell that he, Teyla, and Ford currently occupied. Cowen's henchmen had locked the three of them together in a room barely larger and just as sparsely furnished as the cell in which Sheppard was now residing.

Ford looked up from his inspection of the door lock in annoyance at the high-strung and agitated physicist. "Dr. McKay, get a grip! Having a panic attack is not going to help us get out of here."

"Oh, excuse me, Lieutenant. I guess I am the only one that truly comprehends just how SCREWED we are right now!" McKay had momentarily stopped his pacing and was waving his arms emphatically as he spoke.

"Aiden is right, Dr. McKay. We must remain calm if we are to think of a plan for escape. We must find a way out of here and go help the major. I fear Commander Koyla has a worse fate in store for Major Sheppard than he does for us." Teyla's expression did not hide her concern, and also displayed her resolve to somehow prevail over the odds presently stacked against them.

Momentarily shocked into silence, McKay took a deep breath to regain control of his emotions. In his mounting panic, he had almost forgotten the major's predicament. Teyla's words, however, served as an acute reminder that the Genii had even more reason to punish Sheppard. It was the major's actions, after all, that had caused the final defeat of Koyla's invading forces. The Genii commander did not strike them as a man who would or could ignore such an affront to his pride. He would avenge the deaths of his men, and Sheppard would be the one to ultimately pay the price.

"Sorry. You are right of course. You know how I react to impending doom. The imminent threat of pain and death hanging over my head tends to make me get upset. When I am upset, I rant." McKay apologized, the worry still evident on his face.

Ford had finished his scrutiny of the door and pounded his fist against it in frustration. "Damn! There's no way to access the padlock or hinges from inside."

He looked around the windowless room. "There has to be a way of this. There has to be!" The lieutenant wanted desperately to help his CO and friend. Who knew what Koyla and his soldiers were doing to the major while the three of them remained trapped in this room. "I should have tried to do something in Golathe's chambers. I should have never let Koyla take the major away." Ford vented his regret and anger.

"Ford, you would have only succeeded in getting yourself killed. We were unarmed and outnumbered. The major wouldn't have wanted you to risk taking aggressive action under those conditions." McKay tried to assuage the lieutenant's guilt.

"Doctor McKay is correct. We would have only made matters worse if we tried to stop Koyla. Besides, it is my fault for even bringing us here. I am the one who put us all in harm's way." The Athosian woman stated with remorse.

"Alright, we can continue the self-condemnation once we get out of here and find the major. None of us are precognitive. We would have had no way of knowing this was going to happen." McKay reminded them.

Before they could continue discussing their next plan of action, they were interrupted by the sound of the cell door being unlocked and opened. Bracing for what awaited them next, the team from Atlantis watched in apprehension as Cowen and Koyla entered the room with several soldiers.

"What have you done with Major Sheppard?" Teyla demanded from their Genii captors.

Koyla gave the Athosian a hard stare and spoke with a voice dripping with mocking contempt. "That is none of your concern for now. Let's just say that the major was...resting when I left him."

"If you hurt him, you will answer to me, Koyla. I swear it!" Teyla hissed out a promise to the warrior before her.

"Oh, come now my dear Teyla, surely you realize you are in no position to make threats." Koyla grinned cruelly as he grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully behind her, forcing her to arch her back in an effort to relieve the agony.

Ford and McKay tried to come to her aid, but were blocked by the soldiers.

"Leave her alone!" Ford yelled as he pushed against the Genii guarding him before a punch knocked him to the ground. Rubbing his jaw, the stunned lieutenant shook his head and glared at Koyla and Cowen as McKay helped him to his feet.

"Your concern for each other is admirable. Pity I can't stay and test it further, but I am needed elsewhere." Koyla released Teyla who backed away from the commander, massaging her arm in an effort to ease the lingering discomfort.

"What do you want with us?" McKay asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Surely a man as intelligent as you, Dr. McKay, can figure it out. Your little team from Atlantis are bargaining chips we plan on using in order to get what you owe us. Getting revenge at the same time for Major Sheppard's attrocities against the Genii is just an added benefit to having you as our honored guests." Cowen explained.

"And right now, Dr. McKay, I require your assistance to send a message to Atlantis." Koyla added. "You will be coming with me for a little field trip."

"Why should I help you?" McKay asked.

Koyla gestured to two of his men who walked up to the scientist and grabbed him on either side. One pulled out a lethal-looking knife and held it up against McKay's throat.

Koyla paced slowly around the men holding McKay and angled his head slightly to better view of the physicist's face as he spoke. "Surely you haven't forgotten how well my men are trained to handle a knife? Or do you need a refresher course, Doctor?"

The point of the knife cut slightly into McKay's skin, causing a thin line of blood to seep down the side of his neck. Gulping in fear and wincing in pain, McKay stammered in response. "I...I can't help you if I am dead now, can I?"

"Let's put it this way, Doctor, either you give Commander Koyla all the assistance he needs to contact Atlantis or you can live a while longer and watch your friends die. And I promise you, their deaths will not be pleasant. The choice is yours." Chief Cown cut in as he ordered his men to aim their weapons at Ford and Teyla.

"Alright! Alright! You don't need to hurt them. I will do as you ask. What is it that you need me to do?" McKay cast worried looks at his friends who stood defiantly awaiting their fate.

"Come with me to the stargate. I need you to dial the coordinates to Atlantis and transmit a message to Dr. Weir. It is only fitting she be notified of your current situation." Koyla replied as he instructed a few of his men to lead McKay from the cell.

Following them, he paused at the doorway and called back to Cowen. "I will be back shortly. When I return, I have some unfinished business with the major I need to attend to."

"Of course, report back to me when you are through. I will be waiting in Golathe's council chamber until then."

Cowen turned back to Ford and Teyla before heading from the room. "I will deal with you both later. You will remain here for the time being. My guards outside will ensure you do not escape. For now, I bid you good night."

Meanwhile, Koyla and his group continued escorting McKay to the stargate. Marching at a brisk pace, they were able to make good time in arriving at their destination. As they approached the gate, McKay turned to Koyla.

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish. Dr. Weir will never lower the shield without my identity code. Even with it, once you came through, you would be quickly outnumbered by our military forces."

"I don't plan on entering the stargate at this time, Dr. McKay. We are just going to transmit a message. I simply need you to dial the correct address and open a channel with your communication device. I will handle the rest."

As Koyla finished speaking, one of the soldiers jabbed McKay in the back with the muzzle of his rifle, prodding him closer to the DHD.

"Okay. I am dialing. You can tell your trained gorilla to move his gun out of my backside now." McKay complained as he proceeded to dial the sequence of coordinates.

On Atlantis, the chevrons lit up one by one as the stargate began to activate. In the control room, Peter Grodin paged Dr. Weir. She left her office and walked over to his console. "What's going on?"

"We have an unscheduled activation of the stargate. The major's team was not due to report in for another 45 minutes." Grodin notifed the expedition leader.

"Maybe they have made progess in the negotiations sooner than they anticipated. Do you have a code transmission yet?" Weir inquired.

"Not yet, but the signal is coming from Logara. There's an incoming communication transmission coming in...Wait, I am also getting Dr. McKay's ID code."

"Open a channel, Peter."

"Rodney, this is Elizabeth. Please report." Weir waited a second for McKay's reply. The venomous voice that came over the radio receiver, however, was not the one she expected to hear. Instead she heard a voice she would never forget for as long as she lived.

"Why Dr. Weir, how good it is to speak with you once again!"

Elizabeth looked at the console in shock and disbelief as she realized her team was once again in trouble.

"Koyla!"

(TBC)


	8. A Friend In Need

AN: See chapter one for disclaimers. 

Retribution

Chapter 8: A Friend in Need

"Ah Dr. Weir, how good of you to remember me. I was afraid you would have forgotten the Genii after all these months. Unfortunately, we have not forgotten you or Atlantis." Koyla's voice filtered into the control room.

Elizabeth Weir and Peter Grodin exchanged worried looks. Neither had expected this turn of events. Although they wondered how the Genii ever could have ended up on Logara at the same time as the team from Atlantis, their first concern was to the status of their friends and colleagues.

"Where are my people? What have you done to Major Sheppard and his team?" Weir demanded of the Genii commander.

Koyla chuckled slightly under his breath as he answered. "They are currently guests of the Genii during our stay on Logara. They will remain under our...protection...until we have what is rightly ours."

"What is rightly yours? I don't understand." Weir asked in a slightly puzzled tone of voice.

Koyla replied caustically. "Oh come now, Dr. Weir. Don't try to take me for a fool. Do you really think I would forget how you cheated the Genii out of the C4, the medicines, and the ship? Plus, Major Sheppard stole that Wraith data device from us, a device we need to complete our objective of destroying the Wraith."

"Funny, I seem to recall we promised you the C4 and medicines in exchange for tava beans. Instead of supplying beans, the Genii tried to ambush my team and steal our jumper. You can hardly claim to have fulfilled your side of the bargain, Koyla." Elizabeth shot back to the commander. "On the contrary, you not only failed to deliver the goods, you then had the audacity to storm the city, kill two of my men, and take myself and Dr. McKay hostage."

"Just taking advantage of an opportunity too good to pass up. As I am doing again here on Logara. If you want to see your team again, I suggest you hand over what belongs to us." The Genii commander warned.

"How do I know you haven't already killed them? I refuse to agreed to any of your demands until I have proof they are still alive."

Koyla stood a moment in thought before looking up at McKay who was still standing next to the DHD console. Removing the earpiece, he passed the radio back to the scientist. "It would appear Dr. Weir needs reassurance that you are still alive. I strongly suggest you convince her it is in all your best interests that she comply with my wishes."

Rodney took the transmitter/receiver and fitted it back into his ear before he spoke. "Elizabeth, it's Rodney. Teyla, Ford, and I are alive and still in one piece at the moment."

"Rodney! What has happened? Where is Major Sheppard?" Elizabeth was relieved to hear McKay's voice over the speaker.

"I don't know. Koyla and his guns for hire took him and have him in a separate location from the rest of us. We haven't seen or heard from him in over an hour. I don't know his present condition, but since he's not one of Koyla's favorite people, I would have to assume he's not a happy camper right now. Cowen also decided to crash the party."

"How did they know you were there on Logara?" Weir asked.

"Oh, a little birdie named Golathe spilled the beans. I recommend you take him off your list of friends and loved ones immediately."

"Rodney, hang on. We will find a way to negotiate for your release."

Before McKay could say anything further, Koyla took the radio back and resumed the discussion with Elizabeth. "Now you have proof that your people are well. If you want them to remain that way, you will have all your medical supplies, your entire stock of C4, the data device, and three ships delivered through the stargate in one hour. I will have my forces stationed at the gate, so don't try any heroic attempts at rescue. If you do not comply, your people will die one by one. Major Sheppard will be the first."

"Commander Koyla, I will need more time to ready the ships. How will I know you will release my people once you have your supplies?" Weir attempted to stall in order to buy more time. She needed more time to come up with a viable alternative. Anything to free her people without giving in to the Genii commander's unreasonable demands.

"You will have to take my word for it, Dr. Weir. You have one hour until I return to the stargate. If my supplies are not waiting for me at that time, the major will suffer the consequences." Koyla cut the transmission and motioned to his men to escort McKay back to the township.

On Atlantis, Weir took a deep breath after ending the conversation with Koyla. She turned to Grodin and said. "Peter, contact Sergeant Stackhouse and Sergeant Bates. Have them meet me in the debriefing room in five minutes. Tell them we have a rescue mission to plan."

(TBC)


	9. The Tables Are Turned

AN: See chapter one for disclaimers. 

Retribution

Chapter 9: The Tables Are Turned

The darkness gradually lifted, fading first to dull gray before finally releasing him from its grip. Sheppard awoke to find himself lying facedown on the hard and cold floor of the cell where Koyla had left him. The return to consciousness brought with it an acute awareness of how much his body ached from the earlier beating. He pushed himself up, groaning softly as his cracked ribs protested against the sudden movement. He managed to finally get himself upright and stumbled over to one of the chairs before collapsing into it. Blinking several times to clear his vision, Sheppard gingerly probed the back of his throbbing skull, finding a sizable lump and a section of his hair matted with dried blood. No doubt a concussion explained his splitting headache, double vision, and slight feeling of nausea.

But there would be plenty of time to deal with his injuries later. He needed to find a way out of here and look for the rest of his team. They were the major's first priority and he would not rest easy until he knew they were safe. God knew what Koyla and Cowen could be subjecting them to. Neither man struck the major as being the type to show much mercy to those they considered adversaries, and the siege on Atlantis displayed just how much the Genii considered the city's inhabitants their enemies.

Gritting his teeth in pain, he stood back up, swaying slightly from the effort. Ignoring the dizziness that still plagued him, Sheppard looked about the room trying to assess his options for escape. From what he could see, they were practically non-existent. The room had one exit, the door currently locked from the other side and most likely guarded by one of Koyla's men. Ever the optimist, the major refused to give up hope that he would somehow discover a means of escape or, at the very least, find a way to defend himself against the Genii when they returned. Walking over to the cot, he examined the underside of the frame to see if any of the metal slats could be removed and fashioned into a crude weapon.

His efforts were interrupted by the abrupt sound of voices outside the door. He barely had time to move the cot back into place and sit back on the chair before the door unlocked and swung open. Two Genii soldiers entered the room followed by their commander.

"Ah, Major Sheppard. I am so glad to find you awake to finish our discussion. Now, where did we leave off?" Koyla asked as he and his men walked towards the major.

"Damn, my day just keeps getting better and better." Sheppard stated matter-of-factly as he braced himself both mentally and physically for his second bout with the Genii commander.

Meanwhile in an another wing of the huge complex, his teammates continued to ponder possible ways to escape confinement from their own cramped quarters. Koyla had returned with McKay just moments ago. After quickly depositing the scientist back in the cell with his colleagues, the commander then left the three of them alone once again. At McKay's sudden arrival, Ford and Teyla rushed up to their teammate, worried about what had occurred during his trip with Koyla to the stargate.

"McKay, did Koyla hurt you? What happened while you were gone?" The lieutenant inquired of the physicist.

"I'm fine. Getting a bit hungry though. I am on the verge of a hypoglycemic reaction, and if they don't feed us something soon, I will not be of much use to anybody." McKay replied.

"Dr. McKay, if we don't get out of here soon, hunger will be the least of your concerns." Teyla said before the scientist could prattle on about his dietary requirements.

"We'd better do something soon then." McKay admonished. "Koyla demanded that Dr. Weir deliver the C4, our medical supplies, the Wrath data device, and three of our puddlejumpers to the stargate in one hour. And oh, look at the time. Subtract the time it took to walk back to town and the few minutes I've been back, we now have actually less than forty minutes before that mad man will be looking for his ransom."

"Surely Dr. Weir will find a way to stall for time in order to send a rescue team to find us. I can't imagine she would cave in that easily to Commander Koyla's ultimatums." Ford said.

"Ford, we don't have the luxury of depending on Elizabeth to get us out of this jam. Koyla warned her he would kill us if the supplies weren't delivered. She may not dare risk sending in the troops to get us until she knows more details about our situation. Koyla stationed some of his goons at the stargate to prevent such an occurrence anyways. We have to consider the fact that we on our own." McKay explained.

"Then we must hurry. I believe Koyla has no intention of letting us go even if and when he receives what he wants. His need for revenge is too great. He will sacrifice us in repayment for the Genii killed at Atlantis. Certainly Dr. Weir will realize that has been his plan all along." Teyla added.

"What if we think of a way to call the guard in here so we can jump him?" Ford suggested.

"Anything is worth a try at this point. Why don't we..." McKay began.

For the second time that evening, their discussion was interrupted by the sound of something heavy falling, followed by the clanging noise of the door being unlatched. They looked up, expecting the Genii to once again be paying them an unwelcome visit. The door slowly opened, casting light from the hallway into the dimly lit cell, and backlighting the figures standing at the threshold. As their eyes adjusted to the abrupt cascade of light flooding into the room, the three team members exchanged startled and confused looks as they saw who was entering their cell room.

"Kenra! What are you doing here?" Teyla gasped in disbelief at the appearance of the woman she had considered to be her close friend.

"Teyla! Dr. McKay! Lieutenant Ford! We are here to help you escape the Genii. Please, you must come with us quickly while there is still time." The Logaran woman exclaimed as she moved aside from the doorway.

As Kenra spoke, Golathe and Senara entered the room dragging the unconscious guard. They deposited the Genii soldier in the corner of the room and quickly stripped him of his weapons and radio. The two Logarans then proceeded to bind his hands and feet with restraints they took from the two large shoulder packs they also carried with them and covered his mouth with a strip of cloth they tied around his head.

The three bristled at the sight of the very man who betrayed them to Cowen. They wondered if this latest action was just another ruse to deliver them back to Koyla's clutches.

"Magistrate Golathe, funny seeing you here. Have you decided to have one last look at the very people you condemned to an unjust and painful death?" McKay asked in disgust.

"You have every right to distrust me Dr. McKay. But believe me, I truly regret my earlier actions. My daughter has convinced me of the error of my ways. I only hope that I am not too late to offer atonement to all of you for the foolish and shameful mistake of an old man. My apology may only be mere words, but please accept it and allow us to come to your aid now." Golathe sincerely stated.

McKay, Ford, and Teyla looked at each other, silently conceding they had little choice but to trust the Logarans to get them out of this situation.

Nodding her head, Teyla spoke for the others. "We will put our lives in your hands, Golathe. You had best have care with them this time."

The magistrate sighed in relief and gestured for Senara to come forward with the cloth packs. The young Logaran removed the team's gear from the packs and redistributed their weapons, vests, and supplies back to them.

"Then come quickly before a relief guard is posted. We must leave now if we are to get to Major Sheppard in time." Golathe said as he beckoned them to follow.

(TBC)


	10. A Taste of Freedom

Retribution

Chapter 10: A Taste of Freedom

Ford, Teyla, and McKay followed their Logaran rescuers as they hurried down the corridor, intent on finding their team leader. Still surprised at their sudden reversal of fortune and the magistrate's abrupt change-of-heart, McKay could not resist questioning the ulterior motives of their newly reformed liberator.

"Not that I am not grateful to you for freeing us from our lovely little cellblock, Golathe, but why should we trust you now? After all, the unscrupulous way you handed us over to the Genii could not be considered one of your most endearing qualities. Forgive me if I find your sudden about-face from betrayer to savior a bit difficult to fathom, but I have certain qualms about trusting sneaky, underhanded backstabbers."

"I empathize with your lack of faith in my sincerity, Dr. McKay. You have every right to hate and distrust me. Perhaps if I explain the reason for my dishonorable actions, you'll understand better why I felt compelled to act as I did." The Logaran magistrate attempted to convey his regret.

"Yes, do tell. I am all ears to hear your tale of woe. But make it quick, we have more immediate concerns to think about. Oh say, like saving our peerless leader!" McKay commented snidely.

"My father truly is not an evil man, Dr. McKay. He did not realize the extent of the Genii's hatred for you. Chief Cowen had only told him Major Sheppard had stolen a device from him and that he must be punished as a thief. He did not realize the full price Koyla's would exact as his revenge until you were taken captive. It was only then did he realize his mistake." Kenra interjected as the group quickened their pace.

"Daughter, let me speak for myself in answer for my transgression. You were too young to know of the event that put me in debt to the Genii. It's a debt that I was duty-bound to repay in order to protect my people from Cowen's wrath. Many years ago while Cowen and a party of Genii were trading on Logara, the Wraith came to our world for a culling. They would have taken my wife if a Genii named Edan did not push her out of the way of the Wraith's transporter beam. He was taken in her place. Edan was Cowen's brother. As I am sure you have learned, the Genii demand compensation for any loss they suffer. For all these years since, Cowen has found many ways to remind me that he has yet to receive adequate repayment on the debt the death of his brother incurred. I thought offering him the man he so wished to punish would finally erase that obligation."

"Fine, fine. Just help us get Major Sheppard back in one piece, get us off this tranquil little shopper's paradise, and we'll let bygones be bygones." McKay scowled impatiently.

The cell in which Major Sheppard is imprisoned is just down the end of the eastern wing connecting to this corridor. One of my people reported that Koyla had exited the major's cellblock only a few minutes before we arrived at yours. He left only one guard posted outside the door." The Logaran magistrate explained as the group came to a halt in a wide hallway.

"They will not suspect anything is amiss if a Logaran passes this way. Thus, Senara will proceed ahead of us and render him unconscious. We will wait here for his signal."

"It will only take me a moment. Wait here and when I signal Magistrate Golathe, we shall be able to release Major Sheppard." Senara promised as he moved off down the hallway to deal with the Genii sentry.

Shortly they heard a low-pitched, electronic whine and soft moan as the young Logaran dispatched the guard with his stun device. He signaled to Golathe that all was clear as he caught the insensient Genii as he slumped to the floor.

Inside the cell, Sheppard was sitting slouched on the cot, his elbows resting on his knees while his aching head rested dejectedly against the palms of his hands. He was truly tired of playing human punching bag for that sadistic bastard Koyla. If he ever got out of this cursed room, he vowed to himself he would give Koyla a taste of his own medicine before he left Logara. That is, if he didn't collapse from his injuries first. This last round with the Genii commander left him with a blackened eye, a split lip, and a least one more cracked rib. He didn't know how much longer he could last without food, water, and rest if the beatings continued. He could only hope his teammates were faring better.

The sound of voices outside the door caused him to suddenly tense. Crap, he really hoped Koyla would not return so soon. He looked up as the cell door swung open once again, resigning himself for more abuse. But instead of Genii soldiers, his teammates along with Golathe, Kenra, and Senara entered the small room. The three team members rushed over to where the major sat, elated to find him still alive.

Relieved at the sight of McKay, Ford, and Teyla looking relatively unscathed, but eyeing the Logarans in suspicion, Sheppard quipped. "I hope this means you have convinced Golathe and his friends to finally come over from the dark side."

"Yes, we don't have time to explain the whole story, but let's just say they have seen the error of their ways and have journeyed to the light." McKay replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Noticing the contusions, dried blood, and the pained expression on his face as he attempted to stand, his teammates voiced their concern about his condition.

"Major, how badly are you injured? Do you think you are able to walk?" Ford asked, uncertain of how they would get to the stargate if Sheppard was too weak to remain upright for any length of time.

Wincing as he took a few hesitant steps, Sheppard tried to convince them he was fine. " I just need a moment to catch my breath, but I'm good to go." He stated at the same time he began to sway as the edges of his vision grayed slightly.

Seeing his friend was on the verge of passing out, McKay grabbed his shoulder and eased him back onto the cot. "Major, please sit still while we check you out. We would prefer you stay conscious and ambulatory. Since I haven't eaten in awhile, I doubt I have the strength to carry you all the way to the stargate."

Too tired to argue, the major sat quietly while Teyla and McKay tended to his most noticeable injuries. After cleaning the wounds and bandaging a gash on the side of his forehead, they helped him to his feet. They did not want to delay any longer in case the Genii returned.

"We need a way to get back to the stargate undetected. Koyla's men may be stationed all through the complex and we are currently outnumbered." Sheppard noted.

"Come with me, there is an extensive tunnel sytem under this building which will provide a faster route to the Journeyer's Portal. Since the Genii are unaware of these underground tunnels, they will provide all the cover we need to reach your destination safely." Golathe bid them to follow him as he walked over to a decorative niche carved into the stonework beneath the lit sconces on the hallway wall.

As he touched his palm to the recessed area, a portion of the wall smoothly slid back to reveal a hidden passageway. The group hastened thorough the narrow entranceway one by one as the Logaran magistrate lead them into the concealed walkway to a set of stairs. In single file they walked behind Golathe with Senara and Kenra following at the end of the line. The staircase widened as they reached the base, opening up into an immense underground labyrinth of workshops, laboratories, and weapon arsenals. The huge complex was bustling with activity and the hum of machinery.

"Is there some unwritten rule that states every bucolic community we visit in the Pegasus Galaxy must have covert technology hidden in underground bunkers?" McKay wondered as he looked in amazement at the vast subterranean installation.

"It does give you a strange sense of deja vu, doesn't it." Sheppard remarked as he exchanged looks with McKay.

Golathe looked at the two men in confusion. "I am not sure I understand your meaning, gentlemen."

"Let's just say the discovery of a similar bunker is what got us into trouble with the Genii in the first place. But it's long story we don't need to go into now." The major grimaced both from the discomfort radiating throughout his midsection due to his cracked ribs and also from the memory of their previous encounters with the Genii.

McKay, in the meantime, had pulled out his scanner and was nodding his head at the expected readings. "Surprise, surprise, it's seems we have found the source of those pesky energy spikes." He swung his hand in a lazy arc, pausing at regular intervals, scanning the immediate perimeter of where they stood. "Oh look. Energy here. Energy there. And oh my god, would you believe more energy everywhere? You'd think by now, I would have seen through the bogus country bumpkin routine and known your civilization was more advanced than outward appearances would indicate when we first noticed the scanner readings."

"Golathe, why did you keep this a secret from my people?" Teyla inquired.

"We must conceal our technology from the Wraith so as not to attract undue attention. If they knew we have made such advances over the generations, they would totally obliterate our planet and its people. This is the best way for us to protect our society as we strive to develop more effective weapons to use against them."

"How many lives could you have saved among those like the Athosians if only you chose to share this knowledge?" Teyla asked with a mixture of sadness and disgust.

"We have found that the fewer individuals we take into our confidence, the more we can ensure our secret remains safe from the Wraith." Golathe explained.

"Seems to me we're heard this one before on another planet not so far away. So why reveal all this to us now?" Sheppard asked.

"Because I have done you a grave misdeed and I wish to atone for it. We have lived under the threat of Genii intimidation for too long. Once we have together rid Logara of the Genii, it is my hope that we can forge an alliance based on mutual friendship and renewed trust among our peoples." Golathe answered truthfully.

"Okay, we'll worry about swapping insider secrets later. We don't have much time left to before Koyla notices that we have escaped and all hell breaks loose. We need to get back to the stargate to thwart any possible reprisal attack on Atlantis or your people."

"Of course, Major. This tunnel system contains a transport that will provide a shortcut to the Portal. Some of my men will show you the way and help you disarm any Genii guarding it."

As if on cue, several men armed with weapons came over to Golathe and awaited in readiness to comply withhis instructions. The magistrate directed his guardsmen to lead the Atlanteans out through the underground facility and back to the gate.

Sheppard drew Golathe aside from the rest and asked quietly. "What about Koyla? Any ideas where I might find him?"

"After he left your cell, it appeared he was heading back to his temporary quarters. If you take that passageway to your right, it will lead you to a concealed entrance just down the hallway from his location." Golathe indicated the archway to the side of him.

Sheppard clapped the Logaran's shoulder in thanks and turned to his second-in-command.

"Ford, take the others and go to the stargate. I want you to secure the area in case Dr. Weir sends in either the ransom or a strike force to rescue us. Knowing Elizabeth, I am betting on a rescue mission." Sheppard instructed his second-in-command.

"What about you, Sir? You need to get to the infirmary and have your injuries tended by Dr. Beckett." Ford urged as he looked worriedly at his superior.

"I'll be fine. I have some unfinished business with someone to take care of first. If I am not at the stargate in 20 minutes, send in the reinforcements." The major started back down the corridor as he spoke.

"Major, you're in no condition to handle the commander yourself. I think someone should go with you to provide backup." Ford called back to the departing major, knowing Sheppard would not rest until he was certain Koyla was no longer a threat to their people.

"That's an order, Lieutenant! Taking care of Koyla is something I need to do alone. Give me 20 minutes. Then I will join you, and we'll all go back to Atlantis together."

Ford, McKay and Teyla were joined by several of Golathe's people to set off to dispatch any sentries guarding the stargate and to re-establish contact with Atlantis. Sheppard headed off in the direction where Golathe had indicated Koyla most likely would be found. As he made his way down a passageway that branched off the main corridor, he spotted his quarry conferring with one of his men just outside a doorway. The soldier saluted his superior officer and strode off down the hall, leaving Koyla standing alone. Stepping out out the shadows, Sheppard lifted his rifle to his shoulder and pointed it at the commander's back.

"Put your hands up and turn around Koyla, so I can look you in the eye when I shoot you." Sheppard growled in warning.

Koyla stiffened slightly in surprise before he slowly raised his hands and began to pivot round to face his former captive. As the Genii warrior turned, he shook his head almost in amusement as he spoke. "You have an unfortunate habit of turning up when least expected, Major Sheppard."

"You know, I'm just full of surprises." The major walked forward keeping the barrel of his P90 pointed directly at the commander.

As Sheppard continued to aim at Koyla's chest, he noticed the soldier that had left moments ago returning at run from the end of the hall. Having heard voices coming from the direction where he had left his commander alone, the young lieutenant had looked back and saw Sheppard confronting his superior officer. Removing his sidearm from its holster, he raised the weapon and pointed it at the major.

Forced to take immediate action, Sheppard took quick aim at the new threat, firing off two quick rounds that dropped the young soldier in his tracks before realigning his gunsight on the commander. In the split second it took the major to take down the soldier, Koyla had reached for his own pistol, targeted his sight on Sheppard and pulled the trigger in one swift and smooth motion. The hall echoed with the sound of two ear-ringing explosions as both weapons discharged simultaneously.

(TBC)


	11. Just Desserts

AN: See chapter one for disclaimers. 

Retribution

Chapter 11: Just Desserts

The bullet struck the center of his P90, jamming the firing mechanism as it missed his hand by mere inches. The sudden impact to his rifle caused his own shot to ricochet harmlessly off the wall past Koyla's shoulder. Sheppard ducked back around the corner, taking cover as Koyla continued firing. Tossing his damaged weapon to the floor, he assessed the options currently at his disposal to quickly formulate a new plan of action. Hearing a muffled oath as the gunshots ceased, Sheppard peered cautiously around the corner. The Genii commander was cursing softly to himself as his firearm ran out of ammo.

Stepping into the hallway, Sheppard flippantly called out to his adversary. "Out of bullets, Koyla? Now that's a damn shame."

Koyla's head snapped up as he saw the major standing defiantly in the open only a few feet away.

"Not a problem, Major. I am well-versed in hand-to-hand combat and am only too eager to take you on." Koyla hissed as he approached closer.

Sheppard unsheathed his military-issue knife as he stared his enemy and tormentor down. Dropping his now useless gun, Koyla reached on his belt for his own knife in preparation for the upcoming confrontation between the two determined warriors. Both understood there could be only one way to finally end this. One of them had to die.

Koyla eyed Sheppard warily as he assessed his opponent's strengths and weaknesses, amazed at the resilience of the man. "It's a shame, Major, that we are not on the same side. Under different circumstances, I would have considered you a great asset to the Genii cause."

"You were given a chance to be our ally, Koyla. But you were too shortsighted to take us up on our offer. Consider it a loss you won't live long enough to regret." Sheppard vowed as he circled the Genii commander, readying himself for the impending attack.

The older, craggy-faced warrior gripped the handle of his dagger tighter as he lunged forward, thrusting his weapon towards the major's abdomen. Sheppard barely managed to parry the swipe of Koyla's blade with his own weapon before he struck the commander's shoulder with his other arm, stopping his forward momentum and momentarily throwing the heavier man off balance. Koyla recovered quickly and swung his leg out, catching the major in the back of the knees and knocking him to the ground. Grunting in pain as his already injured ribs impacted with the hard floor, Sheppard instinctively rolled as Koyla continued his attack, slashing downward with violent force. His reaction time slowed by his previous injuries, the major was unable to completely get out of the way before the commander's knife completed its downward arc. The blade sliced into the major's side as the glancing blow hit home.

Trying to ignore the searing pain above his hip, Sheppard kicked upward, his foot connecting solidly with Koyla's stomach as the Genii soldier reared back to deliver the final thrust. Koyla doubled over from the impact, giving Sheppard the chance to scramble clear and grab the commander from behind. As Sheppard gripped Koyla around the neck and prepared to cut his throat, the Genii slammed his elbow back into the major's ribcage, forcing his opponent to release his hold. Panting with the effort it took to stay upright, the major swayed unsteadily as he backed up a few paces in preparation for Koyla's next move.

Sensing his rival was quickly faltering, the Genii commander could not resist taunting Sheppard as he circled ever closer. "Why do you continue to fight, Major? You are beaten and wounded and cannot win. You are only delaying the inevitable. I will kill you and take back what is mine from Atlantis."

"You know what they say about overconfidence, Koyla. It has a funny way of coming back and biting you in the ass. We have a saying where I come from...it ain't over 'til the fat lady sings. I have no intention of dying today." Sheppard retorted as his eyes narrowed in concentration and his stance grew more determined.

"We'll see, Major. We'll see..." Koyla replied as he raised his blade upward and sprang forward once again.

"Yes, we will." Sheppard said as he blocked Koyla's arm from completing its downward thrust with one hand while he simultaneously jabbed his knife upward in one swift motion. His hand felt the sudden impact as the steel blade impaled the commander's stomach. Using the last of his strength, the major twisted his wrist forcefully, causing his weapon to cut deeper as it angled under the ribs into vital organs, severing major blood vessels. While his life spilled out onto the ground, the commander's body jerked spasmodically as death drew near. Koyla's face registered shock for several long seconds, then his eyes finally stared into eternal nothingness.

Staggering back as Koyla's limp form fell away and dropped heavily to the ground, Sheppard barely remained on his feet as the aftereffects of the battle took their toll. Gritting his teeth against the throbbing pain, the major grasped his stabbed side in a futile effort to stem the flow of blood. He weakly stumbled a few steps before he collapsed against the nearby wall, sliding to the ground as the remaining energy drained out of his spent and bruised body.

Only moments later, the team, accompanied by Sergeant Bates and several soldiers, rushed into the hallway to find Sheppard sitting slumped with his back against a wall, holding a bloodied hand pressed against his side. Beside the battered and bleeding major, lay the body of Koyla. The major's knife remained deeply embedded just under Koyla's ribcage and the commander's still open, lifeless eyes stared vacantly into space.

The three knelt down next to their team leader, afraid to find they returned too late to come to his aid. As Teyla reached out to touch the major's shoulder, his head slowly came up to rest back against the wall. His weary eyes looked up at his anxious teammates, and his voice was tinged with pain and exhaustion as he spoke.

"Hey guys, 'bout damn time you showed up. What'da say we get the hell outta this town?"

"That's an excellent suggestion, Major." McKay replied as he swapped relieved looks with Ford and Teyla. Sheppard's teammates helped their injured colleague to his feet and together supported him as they turned to make their way back to the stargate and home.

(TBC)


	12. Friends Indeed

AN: See chapter one for disclaimers. 

Retribution

Chapter 12: Friends Indeed

From the moment Commander Koyla had contacted Atlantis and informed her that Major Sheppard and his team were being held hostage, Elizabeth had refused to leave the control room for even a second. Immediately after Koyla cut the transmission, Weir had conferred with Sergeant Bates in regards to assembling a team to mount a rescue mission. Their previous experience with the Genii Commander left her little doubt that he would kill her people whether or not she met his demands. A man such as Koyla would want revenge at any cost, and she was determined not to let him have it. Not at the expense of her best team and also her friends. Nor would she relinquish critical supplies and technology to a man who had demonstrated not only he could not be trusted, but also so desired to gain control of the Ancient city. If there was something Elizabeth Weir had learned from Major Sheppard over these past months, it was that some situations called for action, not diplomacy. This definitely counted as one of those times.

Based on the strategic recommendations of Sergeants Bates and Stackhouse, they devised a plan to get a military force through the gate during the supposed delivery of the ransom. Concealed in a fourth, cloaked puddlejumper, the strike force from Atlantis was under orders to seize the area around the Gate from Koyla's men and then mount a search and rescue of Major Sheppard's team. Bates and his team had only left through the stargate a short time ago under the pretense of delivering the three puddlejumpers to Koyla. During the tense moments following their departure, Elizabeth took her customary post in the control room, waiting anxiously for their return.

"We have off world activation." Grodin announced, looking briefly at his computer screen before continuing. "I have Dr. McKay's IDC now coming through."

"Lower the shield, Peter." Elizabeth Weir resumed her nervous pacing as she watched the activity in the gate room around her.

The portal opened with a brilliant flash of blue as the wayward team finally returned home. Teyla came through first followed closely by Ford and McKay who supported Sheppard between them. Seeing the major was barely able to stand without help from his teammates, Elizabeth rushed down the stairs to where they awaited the arrival of the medical team. As she got closer, she saw the full extent of the injuries he suffered at the hands of the Genii. It took everything she had to maintain her composure as she noticed his battered face and the still wet bloodstain slowly seeping through the emergency field dressing and spreading down the front of his shirt.

"John!" She called out as she got to his side.

"Elizabeth, you really didn't have to wait up for me." Sheppard drawled as he tried to flash her a cocky grin, but only managed a weary and pained grimace.

"Someone has to try to keep you out of trouble, Major." Knowing Sheppard would downplay the true seriousness of his injuries, she peered up at McKay as she asked. "How bad is it?" The astrophysicist simply returned her glance with a worried look of his own as he continued to hold the major upright while he swayed unsteadily.

"I'm fine. It looks worse than what it is. I'll be up and about in no time at..." Sheppard's voice trailed off as his vision darkened, his legs suddenly buckled, and he collapsed as exhaustion finally overtook him. Catching the unconscious major as he fell, his colleagues eased him onto the gurney that had appeared in the nick of time.

Carson shook his head at his most troublesome and frequent patient. "I don't think so, Major. Oh bloody hell, what have you done to yourself this time, son?" The doctor briefly examined his wounds before dispatching him off to the infirmary with his medical team.

As the major was rushed out of the gate room, Beckett quickly assessed the remaining members of the team. "The rest of you best be coming with me. You all look like you've had a rough time of it, and I'll be wanting to check you over thoroughly." He herded the group in the direction of the infirmary before they could protest too much.

Elizabeth looked at Beckett as he turned to leave, her questioning eyes full of concern. "Carson?"

"Aye lass, I'll let you know." The doctor replied as he hurried off to tend his patients.

The arrival of the puddlejumpers carrying Bates and his team through the gate forestalled her from immediately rushing after her colleagues. Trusting Carson to keep her informed of their status, she went to the jumper bay to meet the Sergeant and get briefed on the events that had transpired on the planet before she would be able to check on her friends down in the infirmary.

It was the voices that eventually roused him from the deep recesses of sleep two days later. Reluctant at first to reenter the waking world, he lay with his eyes still closed as he listened to the conversation taking place next to him.

"Isn't it about time he woke up? I know you said he was just sleeping, but what if one of your scanners missed something and he's actually in a coma? It has been two whole days since we left Logara. How normal is it for someone to sleep for two days straight?" The speaker asked in a rapid-fire, breathless rush.

"Rodney, have some patience, laddie. The major has been through a serious trauma. It is perfectly natural for the body to take a wee bit of time to heal. I told you I would let you know straight away when he wakes." The doctor replied with some exasperation, making his Scottish brogue even more pronounced.

"Well, so you say. But I still am convinced you need to re-calibrate your equipment. Wait, I think I saw his mouth twitch. Right there! Ha, I saw a definite smirk." McKay called out as he leaned over the man in the bed and peered intently at his face looking for signs of returning consciousness.

"Can't a guy get some peace and quiet around here? I am trying to recuperate you know." McKay jumped back startled at the sudden reply from the previously non-responsive major who had finally opened his eyes and was squinting back at the scientist.

"See, what did I tell you? I was right as usual. He's awake, Carson." McKay said somewhat smugly.

"Aye, that he is. How are you feeling, Major?" Beckett was immediately at his patient's side, checking his vital signs and fussing with the monitors surrounding his bed.

"Like I went several rounds in a boxing ring and lost the match." Sheppard started to shift into a more comfortable position, but gave up the attempt when his healing ribs and stab wound protested against the sudden movement.

"Aye, that's to be expected. I'll have the nurse give you a little something straight away to ease the discomfort. Rodney, try not to tire the poor major out while I'm gone." Beckett gave McKay a warning look as he finished adjusting the drip on Sheppard's IV and went off to give instructions to the nurse on duty.

"McKay, fill me in on what happened with the rest of the Genii down on Logara." Sheppard inquired of the scientist after the doctor left the room.

"The Genii? Oh yes, while you were off on your seek-and-destroy-Koyla mission, we ran into Sergeant Bates and his marines. It seems the men Golathe dispatched from the bunker succeeded in rendering the Genii sentries guarding the stargate senseless right before our calvary arrived in their trusty puddlejumpers. Since Bates had already secured the gate area, we rushed back to get you, though not in time to prevent Koyla from turning you into a human pincushion. In the meantime, Golathe had Cowen locked up. I believe the magistrate said he put our Genii friend in the very cell you had occupied. Poetic justice on his part, don't you think?" McKay had folded his arms and was rocking back on his heels as he recalled the sequence of events that occurred on the planet.

"Hmm, I didn't think he had it in him. I may start to like that guy after all. Cowen must not be too happy with the way things turned out." Sheppard mused while wondering if they still hadn't heard the last from the Genii.

"Oh, Golathe kept him under house arrest for a day while he contacted the Genii homeworld to discuss certain terms for his release. I hear Cowen was sent home with his tail between his legs so to speak. I think he has finally learned it is not in his best interests to butt heads with anyone from Atlantis. Nor will he be threatening the Logarans with further extortion anytime soon." McKay assured him.

"What about the trading alliance with Logara?" Sheppard continued.

"Well, I see I've arrived at an opportune time. I'm glad to see you awake, Major. Are you up for some more visitors?" Overhearing the last part of their conversation as she arrived in the infirmary, Elizabeth Weir interrupted their discussion as she walked in with Golathe and Kenra following behind her.

"Uh, sure. Good to see you both again." The major responded, surprised to see the two Logarans here on Atlantis.

"My daughter and I are pleased to see you are on road to recovery, Major Sheppard." Golathe replied warmly.

Elizabeth tucked a pillow behind Sheppard, helping him sit up in a more comfortable position as his latest visitors stood next to the bed. Seeing the major's slightly puzzled look, she picked up where Rodney left off on his brief synopsis of the last two days.

"While you were keeping Dr. Beckett busy, Magistrate Golathe and I negotiated an alliance that will benefit both Logara and Atlantis."

"Really? That's good to hear. Seems people were busy while I was sleeping off the effects of Carson's magic potions. So are you going to tell me the details of this agreement or do I just have to sit here watching you and McKay grin like Cheshire cats?" Sheppard prompted.

"Magistrate Golathe graciously offered to supply us with a percentage of their crops and fresh meat from their livestock for the next two years." Elizabeth explained.

"Along with a supply of their renowned Logaran ale to help wash it down. I even managed to get some recipes of their fine cuisine from Kenra. The Logarans have interesting ways of preparing the indigenous poultry." McKay added, looking very pleased with himself.

"Also, your esteemed and learned scientists will collaborate with our best scholars and technicians in improving our defenses against the Wraith. In turn, we will assist you to make even more friends among the worlds Logara counts as its trading partners. Together, we hope all our peoples may find a way to defeat our common enemy, so that we all may live in peace." Golathe concluded.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. Perhaps we can offer a toast to the success of our newfound friendship with some of that famous ale." Sheppard suggested to the Logaran magistrate. "That is, when Dr. Beckett finally lets me out of here."

"Major, that is a promise I intend to keep." Golathe declared as he shook Sheppard's hand to seal the deal.

The End


End file.
